


I Wish

by queen_egotist



Series: Wishing by the Sea [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Genie!Makoto, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Masturbation, Merman!Makoto, Mild Cursing, Nipple Play, Smut, SouMako - Freeform, because there needs to be more soumako in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing goes right for Sousuke until he accidentally picked up a magical shell. It went down from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say it... believe it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uriokuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriokuki/gifts).



> This is for [mamamiyabadboys](http://mamamiyabadboys.tumblr.com/) and her [prompt](http://mamamiyabadboys.tumblr.com/post/93099426583/genie-or-orcamaid-au-soumako). I made it chaptered because there are other things that I wanted to add. XD As usual this is unbeta'ed.

“What’s with that gloomy face, Sousuke?” A redhead approached a man around six feet tall, slouching and watching the sapphire-like ocean with a very depressed aura.

Sousuke inhaled deeply and let out a sigh like he carried the world, “The usual, Rin, the usual pestering of my father.”

Rin just rolled his eyes and gave his best friend’s hair a soft pat, “The usual that you need to get a stable job ASAP? I would pester you as well if you ask me.”

The dark-haired man slowly sat and played with the warm sand beside him. It has been three months. In those three months, he had different jobs. He did enjoy all his jobs, but the problem would be his face. Not that he is unfortunately ugly or monstrous; he just doesn’t know how to properly show what he feels around his workmates. Maybe except for Rin, his best friend forever, who understood him the most. He was terminated several times because people around him get scared easily, which is really unreasonable. He doesn’t know that he can emit such a dark aura, until Rin pointed it out yesterday. So, his previous employers had asked him to leave every single time.

Rin stood up and walked towards the shore, waving back to Sousuke. “We’re here not to mope around,” he started to take his shirt off, rolled it into a ball and threw it on his best friend’s face, “It’s Sunday, so it’s all right to play around.”

“Tsk, you have a good life, Rin,” Sousuke thought as he followed and stripped out of his top, revealing his well-toned figure.

The two swam for around 300 meters and had a race as they went back to the shore. Both reached their destination at the same time. No wagers for tied results.

“Bleh, too salty,” complained Rin as he spat out some sea water and slightly rubbed his tongue.  
“Yeah,” agreed the other. “Huh?” Sousuke somehow accidentally grabbed something as he stood up. “What’s this?” he looked at the object that he caught, a jeweled onyx-colored conch shell.

The redhead’s eyes sparkled, “Whoa that looks awesome! I bet it’s magical!”

Sousuke laughed at the word “magical” and rolled his eyes back to his friend, “What? Just because something looks amazingly pretty, it is already magical.”

“Well, we’ll never know. Maybe it can grant wishes or something,” Rin retorted walking back to the bank to get his towel.

The younger one followed, “Or maybe I can sell this one for cash.”

“If you’re just going to sell something that beautiful, let me have it,” the redhead tried to snatch the shell but it was out of reach.

Sousuke snickered, “I’m just kidding! Besides, I found it. It is mine.”

* * *

  
When the sun started to set, the best friends decided to go home. They parted in an intersection along the way. Sousuke walked for ten more minutes until he reached his residence. He currently lived in an apartment in a 4-storey building. He used the stairs instead of the lift to go up to the third floor. His unit is beside the last unit where his landlady stayed.

Inside, the apartment was a studio type, enough for one person. Nothing much can be seen, just the necessities like stove, refrigerator, washing machine, etc. He picked up the envelopes on the floor and sat near his small table.

“Final Notice,” he looked through the others and it said the same. “I need a fuckin’ stable job or else I’ll be on the streets.” He sighed very deeply as he rose up and went to the tiny kitchen to prepare his dinner.

Hours after his meal, he lazily lied on his bed while looking at the mysterious shell. Sousuke thought of Rin’s words, but, he cannot find any reason to believe it. “Magical, huh?” he wondered, “Then, give me a job where I can work properly and not scare anyone.” The dark-haired man closed his eyes, doubting what he just said, “As if.”

Back at the beach, large waves crashed to the shore. Someone whose figure was half-man and half-fish sat on a large rock, green eyes glowed as he heard the words from afar, “A wish, huh?” The creature caressed his tail and it slowly transformed into two muscular legs. His naked figure strolled along the shore in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Ring…Ring…Ring…

“Ahhhh…wait,” Sousuke was startled by a Tohoshinki ringtone and fell off his bed, “Ouch!” he scratched his hair and reached out for his mobile phone, “Rin-sensei, what the fuck do you want?” He looked at the small clock on the wall, “And it’s fucking six in the morning!”

Sorry, Sousuke, but I need your help. The head cook of the school kitchen called in he said that there was another opportunity for him so he resigned.

“So?” Sousuke replied as he yawned, “What do you want me to do.”

Come on, dude! Cooking is your specialty and hell, I know your dishes are way more delicious than that old goof. So, what I’m saying is that you have to go to Samezuka and be the new head cook there!

Teal eyes grew wider in realization, “Rin, if you’re joking, I’m going to pummel you down!”

Do I sound like I am joking! I was bothered by the principal’s call a while ago to find another cook if I know one. Details of the job will be explained to you later. So, please, will you accept this?

“Of course,” he told his best friend, only if he could see the large grin on his face.

* * *

After shower, Sousuke wrapped a towel around his waist; his wet hair still dripping down to his toned chest and ripped abdomen.

Ding dong…Ding dong…

“Who could it be?” he queried. “Wait a moment, is it the landlady? Fuck, how should I tell her that I can’t pay the rent yet?” He panicked and stumbled, “Keep it cool, Sousuke. Keep it cool.” He swallowed a lump in his throat and opened the door, smug expression plastered on his face and hefty arms crossed as he leaned on the side of the door.

He was greeted by a man who is a little bit shorter than him with light brown hair and eyes that shimmered like emeralds. His smile can be compared to the shining sun outside with his cheeks partly tinged with red color, “Good morning, I am Tachibana Makoto. I live next door,” and he smiled even more, emitting some flower-shaped aura with rays of light.

That’s the end of Sousuke. His heart being struck by arrows and his smug face almost turning into something fluffy, but no, he can’t. He has to compose himself, he has to keep it cool like always. “It’s nice to meet you, uhm, Yamazaki Sousuke, call me Sousuke. Ah, so you’re the landlady’s grandson or something?”

“Yes, grandma will be out of town for several weeks. I was asked to take care of the building for a while,” he beamed his adorable weapon once more, “And I cooked some curry, but it was too much for me alone. So here, please accept this,” he handed a covered bowl of curry and looked down.

Sousuke accepted the food and leered, “Thank you, Tachibana.”

“You’re welcome and you can just call me -” the brunette stopped midway when he looked back at his neighbor. The towel had sinfully slipped past his waist and down to the floor. Makoto doesn’t know if he should stare or look away from the enormously precious scenery with additional water drizzling on his pectorals that was being generously shown to him. The blush on his cheeks from seeing his half naked body grew even redder and up to his ears. His emerald eyes were trying to look away, “Ma-Makoto, just call me Makoto.” He held out his hand and the taller man shook Makoto’s hand with his right hand. “Uhm, well…”

“Huh?” Sousuke was confused by the reaction of his new neighbor. Then he felt a gentle cool breeze blowing down south. “Oh, sorry about that,” he told the other and took the fallen towel on floor and smirked at the embarrassed brunette as he partly covered his publicized privates.

“Wrap the curse towel around your waist please, you are going to give me a heart attack,” said Makoto’s consciousness, smiling his most innocent smile to hide his discomfort. “Well, see you around, Sousuke,” he uttered and walked back to his unit.

“Yeah, see you,” answered the other. He closed the door behind him and threw away the towel on his chair and started to eat his meal, not bothering to dress up first, “Makoto, huh?” Another part of him was too excited for their next meeting. 


	2. Second Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta'ed. I did try my best though. And I'm really sorry for not updating. I've had trainings and seminars. XD

Sousuke cannot believe what happened. He slapped himself a couple of times. “No, I must still be dreaming. Maybe, I should pinch myself.”

“Stop that, idiot,” Rin smacked his friend with a hard-covered book.

“Sorry,” said Sousuke while massaging his head. “Come on, Rin. See, today is exactly the 30th day of my employment here in the academy! And no one, I should repeat that, NO ONE seemed to be afraid of me here! BWAHAHAHA! THE CURSE IS BROKEN!”

The redhead controlled his annoyance with his friend and placed his book slightly far from his side. He might impulsively throw that book, “Well, congratulations! But, I think, you should really tone down for a bit. School hours might be over, but there are still students here in the cafeteria. They might get scared anytime when they hear that the new school chef has some screw loose.”

The laughing stopped, Sousuke turned to his redhead friend with a serious face, “Rin, when did that ever happen?”

“ _A while ago, you stupid dork_ ”, Rin just sighed deeply. “Anyways, this is a permanent position. They can’t fire you right away if the main reason is just too shallow.”

“Well, since I got my pay a few days ago, I’ll treat you somewhere for dinner. I owe you anyway,” Sousuke grinned at his best friend.

“Yes! I’m craving for ramen, so let’s go,” Rin stood up and left the cafeteria with the school chef.

The restaurant took fifteen minutes by walking. Both didn’t break any sweat from it since they were used to rigorous activities back in high school and college. They entered the place. It was quite small, but it felt really homey especially the owner, whom they knew since they were kids. The old lady taught Sousuke some basic dishes when he worked part-time during middle school.

“Ah, Sou-chan, Rin-chan!” greeted the old woman with glee. She hugged Sousuke tightly.

“Good evening, Aunt Mika,” Sousuke looked around the place; it was quite packed tonight, “Uhm, do you need help in the kitchen, Auntie?”

“Ah, no, no, Sou-chan, just take a seat with your friend. We are quite busy every night for the past month,” said the old lady.

“Are you sure that you don’t need some?”Sousuke followed Rin at the farthest counter and sat beside him.

“Don’t worry, it’s all right. I have some help and he’s doing a great job.”Aunt Mika approached them to get their orders, “So, what are my handsome boys having?”

“Shoyu Ramen with pork cutlets and add more naruto please,” ordered Rin.

“Auntie, mine is the usual Miso Ramen,” added Sousuke.

The auntie smiled back at the two. “Okay! Mako-chan, one shoyu ramen with -”

“Mako-chan?”Sousuke suddenly uttered.

“Huh? What?” asked Rin, quirking an eyebrow and watched his blushing best friend, “Mako-chan, as in, Makoto the landlady’s grandson that you got the hots for?”

The taller man hit his friend’s head, “Hush, Rin! He might hear you.”

“What? Are you a high school girl or something?” Rin rolled his eyes, “Forget that. Let’s talk about something else. You haven’t told me about that thing with your bills or something like that.”

“I don’t really know if I should tell you that one here -”

“I’m really curious right now,” intercepted the redhead.

“Fine, fine. Good thing that we are at the farthest end,” Sousuke whispered, trying his best to lower his voice.

* * *

It happened the day after Sousuke’s first successful day at work. He came back home around 6 in the evening and cooked some light dinner for himself and for another one. He’d planned to give it to Makoto afterwards. He wanted to ask for a favor to extend his due date and since he got a permanent job at Samezuka, he can surely pay the rent next time.

After half an hour, the teal-eyed man went out of his apartment and rang the bell at his landlady’s unit. He was welcomed by an angel named Makoto who’s wearing just a pair of shorts and t-shirt. His clothing might be plain, but the man himself was dashing like sunlight. It made Sousuke’s heart beat faster than usual.

“Good evening, Sousuke-kun,” greeted Makoto with his undeniably cute and fluffy smile and an obvious pink tint on his cheeks, “What can I do for you?”

“Uhm, I came to give you this, in case you haven’t eaten your dinner yet,” the taller man handed a container to the angel, acting smug and serious, “Uh, I just used the same one from last night, if you don’t mind. Well that’s after washing and drying it, of course!”

Makoto accepted the food, “Oh it’s all right. Besides, I haven’t eaten yet, so thanks a lot.”

“And can I ask for something?” teal eyes directed on the floor, “My rent was already past its due last week and I just started my job today. So, can I ask for an extension? I can pay for it once I get my salary at the end of the month.” Sousuke looked back at Makoto, “Eh?”

The brunette looked confused by what he just said, “I’m sorry Sousuke, but I don’t think your rent is late of something. Grandma left a list of unpaid rents to me and I believe that your name is not there.”

“Huh?” something’s not right here.

“Maybe, you accidentally paid grandma in advanced, so she just credited it for this month,” replied Makoto, smiling once again. “Well, I’m going to be late for work, so I’ll just eat this fast, okay? Thanks a lot!”

“Ah, yeah, you’re welcome.” Then, he returned to his apartment, contemplating on what just happened. He’s definitely sure that he had not paid his rent yet. A week before that angel showed up, he was bugged by the landlady for his late payment.

He wanted to think that he was just lucky, but shoved the thought when he checked all of his bills. All of it showed that it was paid and each bill had a receipt of payment. “What the hell? This is creepy.”

* * *

“Isn’t that weird, Rin?”asked the teal-eyed man to his best friend.

“Weird as it sounds, but don’t you want that?” replied the other.

“Come on, I really wanted that for a long time, my bills being automatically paid, but it’s really creepy,” answered Sousuke.

“Tsk, just be happy with it and don’t stress about it too much,” told the redhead.

“I can’t. What if it happens again? Luck will have nothing to do with that,” said the younger one.

“If it happens again, you are either lucky or that pretty shell that you picked up was one hell of wish-granting object,” Rin grinned suddenly.

“That’s really fucked up and I did not wish for anything at all,” he never told Rin that he whispered to have a job, he’s still didn’t believe such thing would exist.

“One Shoyu Ramen with pork cutlets,” Sousuke froze when heard an enticing voice and faced the speaker himself.

There he was, an angel clad in green stripped shirt and denim pants with white apron. His bangs were clipped to the side and it made him look even more adorable as ever.

“Mine,” Rin shouted to Makoto since his friend made it sound like he was seducing the other.

Sousuke’s gaze became black as he faced Rin.

“What? The shoyu one is mine, right?” trying to look confused, even though he knew the other got jealous, especially when he caressed Makoto’s hand quickly when he took the food.

“Tsk,” damn you Rin!

“One Miso Ra-” Makoto looked at person beside the redhead, “Ah, Sousuke-kun, this one’s yours, right?” then he gestured that deadly weapon to the dark-haired man.

“Uh-uh,” Sousuke just nodded to the angel, reaching for the bowl.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Makoto warned when the other’s hand almost slipped as he took the bowl, touching Sousuke’s hands softly, “I don’t want our customers get burned.”

“Oh, he’s totally burning now,” teased Rin, “He’ll certainly have a har-” a large hand covered Rin’s mouth.

“Excuse Me?” questioned the brunette.

“Oh, don’t mind him. He’s just blabbering random things ‘cause he’s hungry,” answered Sousuke, giving signs to his friend to just shut up and eat.

Makoto just nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Sousuke watched the disappearing figure and Rin commented, “Nope, you don’t have that scary aura anymore, you just give off that kicked puppy aura.”

The younger one tried to ignore his friend’s teasing and ate his ramen when a realization hit him. Did Makoto cook this? He was sure that the old lady’s style was slightly different, but this one was as delicious in a different way. The soup was cooked for a longer time and the meat was tenderer. He was  
Not berating the old woman’s way of cooking, hers was delicious on another level. This one has something he’s not familiar with.

Makoto came out once again to serve some of the customers to help the short blonde waiter with an overbearing smile, “Neh, Mako-chan are you done in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, I’ve prepped most of it and grandma took over. She told me to help you out,” replied the brunette.

Blondie smiled back, “Thanks! It’s been a full house every night since you started here.” He went near the other and whispered, “I bet most of them just want you.”

Makoto blushed, almost tripping, “Eh?”

The entrance rang and another customer with spectacles came in, “Welcome!” greeted both. Blondie found him a seat and took his order while Makoto attended to a group of business men ordering some additional side dishes.

Most of the conversation was heard by the two and Rin voiced out first, “Guess, you have lots of competition.”

“His unit is just beside mine,” retorted Sousuke.

“What do you know? He can just bring home a man and do him all night there. You’ll never know since this shop closes after midnight,” told the redhead, drinking tea afterwards.

“He wouldn’t,” of course, his angel would not do something like that.

“It’s always the innocent-looking ones,” added Rin.  
Sousuke’s ticked when almost slammed the counter with his cup, “Stop that, Rin.”

“Sorry, I was merely joking, you know,” replied the other. “You really like him that much.”

“Sorry,” apologized by the younger one, “I know. But, I can’t help it.”

* * *

  
It was thirty minutes before midnight, and Rin already left his friend an hour ago since he’s got a teacher’s meeting tomorrow even though it’s Saturday. It made his friend want to kick the principal’s ass or something. The teal-eyed man watched the customers leave one by one. He was slightly happy that the group of businessmen who were so noisy at the back already went home. He was partly irritated by them because they kept on calling Makoto for an order every five minutes when they can just order it in one go. Of course, his angel smiled at them courteously and took their orders anyway without any question. One guy really agitated Sousuke; he was obviously caressing Makoto’s back in a different way. Good thing that the brunette told him off if he will not order anymore. If not, Sousuke would have a made a scene already.

“Ah! Sousuke, why are you still here?” asked Makoto, sitting at the empty seat on his right. The clips on his bangs were removed and the white apron was nowhere to be found.

“Uhm, well, I-yah, I’m kinda-”

“Are you waiting for me?” the brunette suddenly asked.

“Uhm… hmmm” Sousuke just nodded. Fuck, he can’t even make a goddamn sentence.

The angel just smiled, “Well, thanks. Most of the customers are leaving so I’m done here. Nagisa will help Aunt Mika close the store. So, I can leave now.” Makoto stood up and gestured to Sousuke to do the same.

The older one followed the other and left the restaurant. They walked in silence. Sousuke felt the awkward atmosphere. They were not close to start with and he didn’t really plan on walking with Makoto tonight, he just waited in the restaurant out of the blue. He wanted to start a conversation, but he didn’t know what they should talk about.

“Ah, I wish he’s the one to talk first,” he thought, thinking of ways to stop the silence.

“Are you busy tomorrow, Sousuke-kun?” the question came out of nowhere.

The startled teal-eyed answered right away, “A-Aside from cleaning and laundry, I don’t have any plans tomorrow.”

“I see,” replied the brunette simply. The awkward silence returned.

“As if I’m going to be asked for a date, Sousuke, you’re expecting too much,” the older wanted to mentally punch himself for thinking for date. “But that’s not a bad wish; I wonder if I can ask.”

“You know,” Makoto started talking again, “Aunt Mika kept on talking about you.”

Sousuke felt his cheeks flush, “Uh-huh.”

“She told me that you worked part-time for her before and she taught you a lot about food,” he continued. “And that’s your major, right?”

“Yeah, I kind of nagged her about it because I really wanted to cook for myself when my mother was not around,” Sousuke replied, thinking what Makoto wanted. “Aside from swimming, I fell in love with it.”

Makoto asked shyly, “If it’s okay with you to hang out in my unit for a whole day, then can you teach how to cook some of your dishes?”

Sousuke stopped walking and just watched the other, “Huh?” Forget about dating, going out under the scorching sun and dealing with some annoying crowd. This angel is inviting him in his unit! Him! He’s going to be alone with Makoto!

The brunette turned back, his pink cheeks were quite visible, “Is too much to ask?”

The taller man scratched his nape and showed his usual cool, “No, not really. But why? You cook for the restaurant.”

Makoto chuckled, that small laughter pierced some heart-shaped arrows right into Sousuke’s weak heart, “The truth is, I only know how to cook curry and ramen. So, I was kind of happy when you gave some of your risotto back then.”

Sousuke passed by Makoto and the other followed, “I can just cook for you if you wanted to.”

“I would really appreciate that, but I really wanted to learn, not professionally, but at least some change on my menu,” Makoto sounded happy. “Besides, it would be rewarding if you teach me and I’ll cook for you in return.”

The brunette flashed his bright-as-the-sun smile to Sousuke, “Fine.” Of course Sousuke wanted that.

“Really? Yes!” Makoto jumped out of joy and embraced the older one tightly. “Thank you!” The brunette backed off a little and apologized, “Sorry, I got carried away.”

The sudden skin contact made Sousuke leaned on the wall beside him, sinking a little. His mind was in disarray. Maybe he was wishing too much and he wasn’t ready for this. But he wanted this, right? He wanted this interaction for a long time. And he was getting it. It’s as if Lady Luck was beside him.

“Sousuke-kun, are you okay?” Makoto approached the older one.

“I just got a little dizzy,” Sousuke lied.

Makoto helped him up, “After we turn to this corner, we can see the building, so come on. I think you need some rest.”

“Yeah,” the older one replied, his arm around Makoto’s.

Few minutes later, both reached the third floor. “You still okay, Sousuke-kun?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, thanks,” Sousuke answered, walking straight in front of his apartment’s door.

The brunette did the same, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. If you could come before lunch, I’ll be glad!”

“I will,” Sousuke opened the door and looked at the other’s door. He caught of a glimpse of Makoto looking back at him with a faint blush.

“Uhm, good night, Sousuke-kun,” said the brunette, closing his door gently.

“Night, angel,” whispered the teal-eyed.

* * *

  
When Sousuke finished his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He laid on his bed, not bothering about his wet hair on his pillow or anything and looked at the onyx-colored shell. He took it and stared for a minute or two, “Oi, I still don’t believe if you’re real or not. But, I’ll wish one more time. Can you make Makoto fall for me?” It was abrupt, but the wind blew stronger than normal that the teal-eyed stood up and run to his closet to get some clothes.

On the other hand, the wind stopped when it reached the balcony of Makoto’s unit. The brunette was standing there watching the night sky, he was somehow troubled by what he heard, “Do you really have to wish for that, Sousuke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could finish this in 3 chapters, but unfortunately, some scenes kept on popping out.


	3. It's not Mackerel, it's the Priced Salmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, this is unbeta'ed. XD

“Almost done,” Sousuke said as he finished dusting off most of the things inside his room. His usual Saturday included laundry and cleaning up his room. He wiped away the sweat forming on his forehead and walked towards his trash bin. He picked up the black plastic with gloves and went out to throw it away at the disposal area. When he was about to go back inside, Makoto almost flew out of his unit hastily. “Good Morning,” he greeted.

The brunette stopped and looked at the older man, “Ah, morning, Sousuke-kun,” he replied with his deadly bright and sunny sunshine smile. “I’m sorry but I have to go to the supermarket.”

“Why?” inquired Sousuke.

“Since you’re coming over,” he started, “and will teach me some recipes, I checked the kitchen for ingredients. Unfortunately, it was empty. So, I’ll have to run!”

“Wait up!” the teal-eyed called out when the brunette ran to the corner towards the elevator area, “I’ll come with you. Just give me a few minutes to clean up. I’m the one who knows the ingredients best anyway.”

“But, it’s really -”

The older man dragged the other one towards his apartment and into his so-called living room, “Wait there.” He washed his hands, prepared tea quickly and served it to the younger one. “I’ll be back in a few.” He went to his tiny bathroom and took off his clothes quickly, tossing it to a basket.

The younger man can’t ignore what was shown to him. He just saw another fully naked Sousuke in all its glory. Since it was a view on the side this time, he had a quick peek of his perfectly-shaped ass and drool-worthy muscular thighs. It was brief, less than a second, but that image was absolutely burned into his mind. “Is he doing that on purpose,” he thought. He recalled his mental screenshots and it made him quite uncomfortable in his seat. So, he drank the tea that the other man prepared for him to calm himself down. It was futile, the hot tea made him hotter and whatever calming effects of the tea had, it wasn’t working at all. It was failing. And it failed even more when Sousuke walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on his waist, hair dripping with droplets of water from his bite-worthy shoulders and his godly toned chest and went to get some clothes from his drawers. He put on the pieces of clothing right there, one by one, like Makoto was not inside his apartment.

When the teal-eyed finished and was drying his hair in a flash, he glanced at the brunette, “Makoto, are you all right?”

“Even my magic cannot help me with this! How can I be okay when I just saw your fucking gorgeous body in different angles?” complained Makoto’s inner self. Outwardly, he smiled his usual beaming weapon and said, “I’m fine, Sousuke-kun. If you’re done, we should go. I heard that there’s a sale today, so we should be there early before the rabid housewives arrive.” Makoto stood and went to the door.

Sousuke followed, smirking to himself.

* * *

Inside the supermarket, the two were strolling along the racks of food available inside. Sousuke noticed Makoto’s fascination towards everything liked it was his first time seeing them. It was far too adorable for the teal-eyed, so he just kept watching.

“Neh, Sousuke-kun, can we make pasta today?” asked Makoto, unconsciously giving a puppy dog-eyed expression to the other.

Sousuke already knew what Makoto was capable of executing, however, he was caught off guard most of the times. He asked the younger one, “Do you have something in particular like Marinara or Alfredo?”

“What’s the easiest? Something like combining everything in one go,” answered the brunette.

“Pasta with olive oil and some meat, garnished with herbs,” told the teal-eyed.

“Then you can teach me some tomato or cream-based sauces tomorrow,” suggested Makoto while choosing a good brand of olive oil.

“Hey, Makoto…” he pointed at the edgy bottle at the third rack.

“Hmm, what is it?” the brunette picked the said bottle.

“Do you plan on eating pasta every single day?” asked Sousuke, arching an eyebrow to Makoto.

“Teehee~” replied Makoto, emitting little flower-shaped aura that blinded Sousuke.

Both continued to get what they needed. Sousuke observed some ingredients that were not supposed to be in this particular store were being sold here. It was like every item that he wanted just popped out of nowhere. He shrugged off the idea that something illogical was happening. He then asked Makoto what kind of meat he wanted to add in the pasta. The younger one answered fish, so he recommended adding salmon. However, that type of fish was currently expensive and Sousuke thought of an alternative. A while after, a lady announced that a pack of salmon was on sale for a limited amount of time, so the older man told Makoto to stay where he was, and rushed to the fish area before the rabid housewives attacked. When Sousuke came back, he was breathless and Makoto took the priced salmon from Sousuke and placed it on their shopping cart.

“That was, uhm, quite lucky,” commented Sousuke, still catching his breath.

The younger one replied with a faint smile and gestured towards the cashier since they have all the food they wanted; from appetizer to dessert.

After paying for the items, they walked towards the exit while carrying the bag of goods. They passed by a stall and the teal-eyed was called out for a raffle. They approached the guy and Makoto told Sousuke that he should spin it. The older one did and got a golden ball from the container. Obviously it was the grand prize, so the man handed them two vouchers for an overnight weekend stay at the newly opened hot spring resort at a nearby town.

“Sweet! This is awesome,” Sousuke grinned while looking at his prize. “Makoto you should come with me next weekend.”

“Huh? But I promised Aunt Mika that I will cover for her next week since she’s going to be on a holiday overseas,” told the younger one.

“But it’s no fun without you. Besides, I got this prize because of you. You’re like a living lucky charm!” insisted the older one, trying his best to look innocent and cute.

The brunette chuckled, “That face doesn’t suit you, Sousuke-kun.”

“Come on, Makoto,” of course he had other reasons on inviting this celestial being, like raping him with consent. He had shaken the thought though. What the hell was raping with consent anyway? Besides, they hadn’t even kissed yet. And they barely touched each other. But, he felt lucky ever since he got that onyx shell. Maybe, he should already believe that it was magical, through Makoto. Wait, ever since he picked that shell from the beach, everything went his way. And then Makoto -

“Fine, but I’m only available after next week, okay,” Makoto interrupted Sousuke’s thoughts.

“Great! I can use these until next month anyway.” Sousuke did an internal victory dance, but kept his usual demeanor on the outside, forgetting his previous theory, “Neh, Makoto, what time is it?”

Makoto looked at his watch, “It’s already eleven.”

“We should head home and start cooking then,” the older one said and started to hasten his pace.

Makoto agreed and followed suit. While walking in the pavement, he noticed a barista serving some customers outside a café. The barista looked oddly familiar, especially his eyes that sparkled like the ocean. The barista glanced at him and nodded. No, this man was not familiar. He knew this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if it's short. T_T


	4. Feline Blocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't let go of the headcanon where Sousuke likes Tohoshinki and sings "Doushite?" XD  
> Unbeta'ed as always.   
> For [mamamiyabadboys [mamamiya04]](http://mamamiyabadboys.tumblr.com/)

“Okay, so how do we start?” quizzed Makoto as he prepared the ingredients and utensils that they were going to need. He was wearing a pink frilly apron with checkered patterns. It was somehow disturbing for Sousuke. Yes, Makoto looked good in everything. Even that damn pink apron looked good on him.

But Sousuke, can’t help asking, “That apron isn’t yours, is it?”

The brunette gave a small chuckle, “Of course not. This belongs to my grandma. You’re wearing mine, by the way,” pointing the plain deep turquoise apron that Sousuke’s currently wearing.

“Figures,” the teal-eyed thought. “Okay, how do you want it? I’ll dictate everything and you follow or I help you out?” asked the taller man, washing the lemons and placing them in a small bowl.

“Just help me with the preparations or something, I’ll do the cooking as you instruct,” answered the other.

Both started the preparation of all the ingredients, mincing the garlic cloves, chopping the basil leaves, washing the baby spinach and squeezing the lemons in a container. “Okay, so get that large pot over there and pour some water, don’t forget to add salt.” The brunette followed the orders, clumsily putting the pot on the stove, which entertained the older man as he adored every little thing about this guy. “Now, add that pasta, stir it occasionally. Let it cook for 10-15 minutes or until it is tender.” The older one watched the cute angel while doing what he was told. “Too adorable,” he thought, “I want to eat him up.”

“Neh, Sousuke-kun,” Makoto interrupted the silence while stirring the pasta.

“What is it?” replied the other, noticing the evident blush on Makoto’s cheeks. No answer came and he went behind the brunette, his lips purposely close to the other’s ear, “What is it, Makoto?”

“Too close, Sousuke!!!” Makoto’s brain became a disaster, this man had that much effect on him. He breathed deeply and tried his best to calm down. “Uh, I’m not really sure if it’s cooked already,” getting a piece of noodle by a draining spoon, blowing it a bit and letting the older man check it.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” commented Sousuke, swallowing the noodle and stepping further back from Makoto. “I sure wish -”

“I should drain this and put this on that bowl, Right?” cut Makoto, not wanting Sousuke to wish anything else or anything so trivial. He sure knew that Sousuke’s just carelessly wishing things, and Makoto doesn’t grant trivial matters easily. Sousuke’s wishes should be badly needed, and being naked while cooking is a trivial matter. Not that he doesn’t want to, maybe next time he’ll do it. Not now.

Sousuke handed the glass bowl after Makoto finished draining the noodles. “Add that minced garlic, salt and pepper. Then, put a table spoon of that extra virgin olive oil. Just toss them to combine afterwards.” The brunette mixed everything into a bowl. The older man placed the skillet pan and regulated the stove’s heat. When Makoto finished combining the pasta, Sousuke further added, “After you season the salmon, cook it for about 2-3 minutes on each side.”

Minutes after, Makoto placed the last cooked salmon on a plate and smiled at Sousuke, waiting for another instruction. “That was dangerous, smiling like that carelessly,” his bewildered brain commented. “You can add the lemon juice, basil and those chopped capers. Just mix them as usual.” Sousuke placed 2 plates on counter, spread some spinach leaves on it. He then cut another lemon in to wedges while Makoto placed some pasta on each plate and topped it with salmon. Sousuke placed the lemon wedges on the side of the plate, squeezing the others on the salmon, “Hey, do you want to add parmesan on yours?” the younger one nodded.

“Whoa, the dish looks so beautiful!” Makoto sounded really happy, emitting his natural flower-shaped aura again. He got a fork and took some noodle and let the older man taste it, “How was it?”

“Great…delicious..of course,” answered the teal-eyed, sweetly looking back at the brunette. “We should really eat this on your dining table, you know.”

“Yeah, I’ll just place the plates over there,” then the younger one stopped, “How about the salad and dessert?”

“I already made them while you took a shower,” replied the teal-eyed, taking out a bowl of salad. “I’ll get the dessert later, they’re really taste great when it’s cold.”

“Ehhh? You should have waited for me before making it!” Makoto pouted and another realization came to Sousuke. He will be the death of him through his cuteness. “I’ll just tell how I made it, then just make one yourself next time.”

“Fine, come over here tomorrow at dinner,” Makoto ordered the older man.

Sousuke was enthusiastic about it, he was invited again by this angel. “I’m too lucky for my own good.”

The two enjoyed their meal together for an hour. They had the usual casual conversation, talking about the most minor things, mostly Makoto asking about Sousuke. The brunette was too comfortable to be with. He felt very light. It’s like he was always emitting a bright aura every single time. Sousuke was happy when he made the brunette laugh, it was like everything will be all right when he’s happy or something like that.

After washing all the utensils and their dishes, they decided to eat their dessert while watching the television. Sousuke handed a glass of Chocolate Mousse to Makoto, the other smiled and continued choosing the channel and was startled when he landed on a channel where it was showing a scary movie, one of the characters shouted her lungs out when an unknown person appeared. It made the brunette jumped off his seat and squirmed his way behind Sousuke. The older man didn’t complain about the sudden contact. Reaching for the remote control, he changed the channel and they ended up watching a variety show where Tohoshinki was a guest. Makoto was somehow interested in the group and kept asking questions about them. Sousuke tried to answer every question, he liked the group and their songs, so it’s fine.

Half an hour later, the two got too comfortable with each other. Sousuke never noticed until now that Makoto’s head was cozily resting on his lap. He watched the angel who was far too engrossed with the show, laughing on and off according to the scenario. He petted the angel’s hair and slightly pushed his bangs back, revealing the other’s forehead. He grinned internally when Makoto turned his gaze and met his teal eyes. It was a silent moment between them. Makoto’s hand reached and touched Sousuke’s hair, playing with it a little, and the older man leaned closer, closing the gaps between their lips. It was a soft, feathery light kiss, nothing carnal or tongue twisting, just plain gentle kissing. Sousuke wanted the contact to linger, but the younger one broke it first. He sat up and shifted, facing and caressing the older man’s cheek as he pressed his lips onto the other again. Sousuke wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and let the brunette push him down the sofa, kissing him deeper. He wanted to see Makoto’s expression while kissing, wanted to watch him enjoying this feeling. He opened his eyes, but was quite surprised that the other’s eyes were partly open, the younger one watched him instead. They both chuckled, lips still pressed together.

Sousuke took the initiative of changing their pace, opening his mouth to let Makoto in, when they were cut off by the sound of _**“Meow~.”**_

Makoto ceased kissing the older man and looked on his side, sitting near the couch is a white Japanese Bobtail cat, meowing and asking for Makoto’s attention. He went down to get the cat, “Sorry, Rea-chan, are you hungry?” The brunette nuzzled the cat’s nose and Sousuke scoffed, irritated by the white cat. “I’ll just feed him, Sousuke-kun,” Makoto said and walked away.

“Cockblocking Feline,” Sousuke commented as he watched the younger man pour some food on the cat’s dish. Meanwhile, a Toshoshinki ring tone sounded. Sousuke knew it was Rin since “Purple Line” played. “What is it, Rin?”

_“How’s your date?”_

_“It was getting good.”_

_“Really? That’s good! Care to share the specifics?”_

_“I’m still at his house.”_

_“Did you do it already?”_

_“Huh? What are you-”_

_“Come on, don’t act like a virgin shoujo manga character!”_

_“Nothing really happened, we just kissed a while ago.”_

_“Then…”_

_“I was cockblocked by a cat named Rea.”_

_“BWAHAHAHAHA!!!”_

_“If you called to laugh at me, I’m hanging up.”_

_“No! Wait, sorry, haha, pfft, wait…”_

_“I’m seriously hanging up in …”_

_“Hey, I’m still trying to calm down. Be fair!”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Are you free tomorrow?”_

_“Can’t! Dinner with Makoto.”_

_“I just need you in the afternoon, come on! Please!”_

_“Fine, but I need to be back around five. Why?”_

_“Yes! Well, there’s a coffee shop that I wanted to visit for a long time, but I keep on forgetting it. Today, I passed by the shop and I saw someone interesting. So, come with me, neh, Sousuke!”_

_“Who’s the shoujo manga character now?”_

_“Shut up! I’ll see you around 2 or 3. I’ll send you a message tomorrow, okay?”_

_“I get it. I get it.”_

_“Thanks! Bye!”_

“Bye,” Sousuke ended the call, scooting closer to the younger one as he sat on the sofa.

“Was it your redhead friend?” the brunette asked, choosing another channel. “You were bantering.”

“You can guess?” replied the teal-eyed, leaning closer to Makoto, eyeing his delectable neck. He licked his lips and –

_**RING~~~ RING~~~ RING~~~** _

Makoto left the couch once again and walked towards the ringing phone. This made Sousuke sneer and frustrated. He can’t continue what he wanted to do. He just wanted to taste the other’s skin or at least kiss him again. But no, they were interrupted not once, but twice. Great! Just great!

Before the younger one answer the call, he asked the teal-eyed, “Neh, Sousuke-kun, want to stay until dinner?”

The smile on Sousuke’s face appeared again, “I would love to,” he reacted happily. It’s still getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a dash of RinHaru since I love them! XD


	5. Priorities...Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!♡ RinHaru is my secret otp, I don't ship them as hard as SouMako and MakoRin, but I adore these two together. XD

It is not the first time that he entered this café. It was certainly not his first, especially with his best friend because they’ve been here many times before. However, his best friend seemed frozen stiff to enter today. What the hell was happening? Then, everything made sense when a man shorter than him with ocean-like eyes went outside to clean the tables. He first looked at Rin then at Sousuke and greeted them with a low voice. “Can he just talk normally?” the teal-eyed thought. Once the barista went inside, Rin clumsily followed. Sousuke just rolled his eyes and pulled Rin by an arm to their usual spot in the café. His best friend volunteered to order for both of them, Sousuke agreed and told Rin that it should be his treat since he disturbed his precious Sunday afternoon rest.

The redhead just sneered and went towards the counter to order. Fortunately, the same guy took Rin’s purchase. His best friend blushed and fidgeted while saying his requests. It was really precious. He knew that his best friend liked to act cool most of the time, but in reality he was a crybaby dweeb and that was one of his good qualities. The blue-eyed barista gave him a peaceful faint smile, it somehow irritated Sousuke, but it seemed something rather than the casual barista-smiling-at-the-customers-as-a-courtesy behavior.

Sousuke just shook his head and decided to pull out his phone from his pocket and see if Makoto sent him a message. A grin abruptly painted on his face when he saw two messages. He immediately opened the first mail and it read as, “Good afternoon, Sousuke-kun. Sorry, I just woke up and I read your message a while ago. I’ll be heading out as well. I’ll just buy something. I’ll see you later!” Sousuke cannot help but smile, he just hoped that there some lines that included “I love you!” or something. The teal-eyed sighed, he was asking too much again. Then, he opened the second mail, “By the way, Thank You for staying over even though you went home really late. Not that you live far away, but still thanks and also for… uhm, you know what I mean.” Sousuke huffed when he saw a blushing emoticon at the bottom of the mail. He smiled even more, thinking of what to reply and remembered what happened yesterday afternoon. It was their first kiss, not his, but theirs. It felt light and gentle, sparks flying around them. “Fuck, I want him so bad!” he cursed, looking at the mail in his phone, a teenager waiting for his crush to send a mail to him.

“What are you cursing for?” asked his best friend, sitting on a chair in front of him, handing him a piece of cinnamon bagel and an Americano. “You’re little angel dumped you already?”

“Shut up! Mind your own business, Bishoujo Rin!” retorted the younger man.

Both men started munching their snacks when Sousuke suddenly quizzed the redhead, “Did you get his name?”

Rin looked down and blushed, the tint almost as red as his hair, “I was too dazed by him, I forgot to ask.”

The teal-eyed howled loudly, his laughter echoing throughout the café. The redhead sank lower in his seat, kicking his friend from under the table.“Fine, fine. I’ll stop. Rin, you did not even look at his name tag?” 

“I told you, I was too focused on him, I forgot my priorities,” answered the somewhat melancholic friend who’s stabbing his poor Banofee pie. 

Sousuke grabbed his wrist, “Don’t take it out on your food, please. It can’t fight back. Just eat it.” 

The redhead pouted. Another good quality of his friend, Sousuke noted. 

“We’re not, I mean, you’re not leaving this café until you’ve asked for his name,” commented the teal-eyed. 

“Huh? You’ll leave me?” Rin sweated, his eyes filled with baby tears. 

“Told you yesterday, dinner with Makoto. Priorities, Rin, priorities,” explained the younger man. 

“You’re really a supportive friend, you know, and I’m not even your priority anymore,” replied the other, pouting again. 

Sousuke was about to counter when his field of vision was embraced with light that seemed to have your usual sunflower field, in which you just want to roll down the hill and watch the bright peaceful sky all day. He watched the familiar figure who entered the café, eyeing his features from afar. His eyes followed him closely as he approached the counter, waved to the raven-haired barista, who smiled pleasantly at him. The same barista whom Rin got the hots for was interacting with his angel. For fuck sake, what’s happening? Who is this shorty? Huh? Why does he know Makoto? Who is he to Makoto? His unreasonable jealousy was too evident that he accidentally knocked his drink off the table, making a shattering noise. 

Makoto and the barista heard the sudden and noise. The brunette looked at their direction. “Oh shit man,” Sousuke cussed to himself as he tried to clean his mess, but stopped by the barista, the source of his jealousy. Rin obviously wanted to help him, but was entirely engrossed at watching him instead. After cleaning, the raven-haired went straight to the back room. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Makoto told the barista, walking towards Sousuke’s table. The teal-eyed stood up and offered him a seat, the brunette sat at the chair beside him, “Sorry for the intrusion.” 

There was silence, more like Sousuke just watched Makoto’s form for an entire minute. 

“Makoto, right?” Rin started, interrupting Sousuke growing fantasies. 

“Yes, Tachibana Makoto. I am Sousuke-kun’s neighbor and uh, somewhat his landlord,” answered the brunette, offering a handshake to Rin. 

“And soon to be lover,” the redhead thought and grinned, shaking the other’s hand, 

“Matsuoka Rin, best friend and his boss at Samezuka Academy.” The teal-eyed almost threw a fit on that statement, “Just kidding. We work in the same academy, I’m a teacher there.” 

“Whoa, a teacher, amazing! What subject do you teach, Matsuoka-san?” reacted Makoto, eyes sparkled in delight. 

“Please, just call me Rin. I teach Chemistry,” replied the redhead, showing his bright shark-like teeth. 

Sousuke asked the brunette if he wanted something and ordered at the counter while Makoto and Rin talked about other things. It was quite entertaining to watch their conversation. However, it disturbed Sousuke when he heard that he didn’t know that his angel was a globe trotter. Well, he never asked. But Makoto never mentioned it before. As he went back to their seat, the two were laughing hard, a pink tinge was visible on Makoto’s cheeks. 

Sousuke got curious, “What the topic now?” handing a blueberry cheesecake and a Caramel Macchiato to brunette. Makoto looked up to him and smiled, the same smile that makes Sousuke’s heart beat like crazy, “We were talking about you.” 

The teal-eyed sat down, brows almost meeting, “Huh?” 

“I was talking about when we were younger and were trying to learn how to swim. You were too excited on our first day, you forgot to wear your swimsuit, just run out from the lockers and dove into the pool,” narrated Rin. It was Sousuke’s turn to blush and the two just giggled at him. 

In revenge, Sousuke told about Rin’s embarrassing moments as well and how he was overly protective of his little sister that sometimes, it looked like he had a sister complex, which totally denied by Rin. The redhead wanted to stop his friend from revealing more about him, but he failed. He failed so bad when Sousuke already mentioned about Rin’s crush, the sapphire-eyed barista. Rin buried his face on his palms as he faced one-on-one with the table. 

Makoto stood up and said, “Rin, that’s easy,” the brunette walked at the counter and called the attention of the barista. They both strolled back to their place, “Sousuke-kun, Rin, this is Nanase Haruka, or Haru, a close friend of mine.” 

Haru bowed slightly and looked at Rin, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Haru, what time are you going to be free,” asked the brunette. 

“My shift just ended ten minutes ago, I’m just preparing to go home,” answered the other. 

“Ahhh,” Makoto suddenly pulled Sousuke’s arm, the teal-eyed stood up and walked after the brunette, “Well, we’ll see you guys next time. We have other plans today, come on Sousuke-kun, we still need to buy some strawberries for dessert.” 

The redhead panicked and almost ran after them. Then, he felt a tug on his shirt from the barista, “You’re leaving too?” 

Rin stopped and just looked slightly at his side, scratching his nape, “Matsuoka Rin, it is nice meeting you too.” 

The barista gave him something that looked like a smile. “Uhm, Nanase, do you have other plans today?” Haru shook his head. 

* * *

 

“What do you want for dinner?” asked  Sousuke as they were browsing some items. 

“Fish like a Lemon Snapper,” Makoto replied, walking to the seafood section. 

Pushing the grocery cart, the teal-eyed followed, thinking of what he can do with a Lemon Snapper. It’ll be delicious with sautéed escarole, some rosemary and a little bit of red pepper for some zing. 

He stopped at the fish area and looked for the freshest Lemon Snapper there, Makoto pulled him and pointed at the fish which was twice as big as to what he was looking at earlier. “It looked like it was more than one kilogram itself.” Looking back at Makoto who was emitting his usual aura and smiling like the heaven was just there beside the flowery hills, the teal-eyed sighed and asked for someone to pack the huge fish. After getting the ingredients of their main dish, the strolled to the fruit section where Makoto picked some packed strawberries, smiling and emitting his flowery aura. He seemed too happy to see strawberries and it made Sousuke wonder. 

* * *

 

Back in Makoto’s apartment, the two just finished making their main dish for tonight and prepared the stuff for their dessert. Sousuke asked if Makoto had a food processor and the brunette took it out from the farthest cabinet. As always Makoto preferred to do it while Sousuke told the directions, “This one is too simple. Just blend the cottage cheese until it’s creamy. After that, whisk in the gelatin then fold on that thawed whipped topping.” The brunette followed it easily and finished it in a few minutes. He looked back at the older man and he added, “Garnish it with these strawberries,” he handed a cup of sliced strawberries, “and refrigerate it for at least half an hour.” 

“I think it’s too pink,” commented Makoto, looking at his pink creation. 

The teal-eyed laid his arms around the Makoto’s waist from the back and rested his chin on the other’s shoulder, “Well, it is strawberry Jell-O, it’s usually pink.” 

The brunette just nodded and peeked at his side, admiring the features of Sousuke’s face. He’ll do anything for him. He’ll prevent him from wishing any further. He didn’t want to be trapped again, he didn’t want to be away from him. He relaxed a bit, at least this man was infatuated in him in a way, and that he didn’t fall for someone who just took wishes for granted. 

“Makoto, uhm, I -” 

“Meow~” the teal-eyed bit his lip as he was interrupted by this cat again. 

He eyed Rea and the white cat just came nearer at Makoto’s leg, rubbing her fur to his owner. “Feed her before we eat dinner. I’ll just put these in the ref,” Sousuke told Makoto. “I don’t want to be cockblocked by her again later,” his mind said. 

After dessert, the two just made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Sousuke watched the little bobtail cat as she went to her little bed and slept. The teal-eyed grinned and scooted closer to the brunette who was watching another variety show intently. Makoto stretched his limbs and unconsciously lied down on Sousuke’s lap. The older one brushed and played with the olive locks. Sousuke watched the younger one’s eyes flicker, eyelashes batting, “Makoto…” 

“Hmmm?” answered the other. 

“Can I kiss you?” asked Sousuke, “Again?” 

The brunette smiled and nodded.


	6. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was never planned to be written, but it did. XD I'm not good at writing at this stuff, so forgive me here. Also, I changed the tags appropriately. Enjoy!

They kissed for minutes. It may have been long. It may have been short. They didn’t care. When their lips were against each other, it felt right, like it was the most common thing to do in this world. Sousuke kissed many guys and girls before, but nothing compared to this. He even kissed Rin when they were younger. But his best friend can’t compare to this electrifying feeling that was waving his deepest thoughts. The soft touch of their lips before made Sousuke crazy enough for this man. Now, he fervently lapped his own in tune with Makoto’s, tasting his sweet saliva when their tongues collided. It was addicting, he may not want to kiss another person again. No, he’ll make sure Makoto would stay with him. He didn’t know how exactly his slight infatuation with this guy turned out like this, he wanted to claim him as his.

Seconds may have passed, may be another few minutes, the need for air made Sousuke to break their lips apart. Catching his breath and looking down at the man under him, Sousuke became feverish at the sight. Heaving chest, lips swollen into a pinkish tint, mouth open and dripping, beads of sweat forming on his forehead cheeks burning red, everything about him elated Sousuke.

Green eyes opened and looked through heavy-lidded lashes, “Sou-sousuke…”

That voice moaning his name was music to his ears. He made his way on the other’s neck, licking and nibbling it until his angel wantonly cried for more. His hands roamed on Makoto’s body, touching every bit of his exposed skin. He pulled up the shirt, caressed the younger one’s chest, pinching his nubs. “Aahhh,” he heard him react, feeling Makoto’s entire form tense even more. “Sensitive, aren’t you,” the older one commented, grazing his way further on Makoto’s pectorals.

Makoto whimpered as Sousuke slightly flicked his tongue on his left nipple. The man under him gasped and arched his back up into the feeling. The younger one bit his lower lip to control all the sounds he was making. God, it was embarrassing, but everything felt new. For hundreds of years, he had lived, serving different lords and masters and granting whatever earthly desires they had. Some of them touched him, but none can compare to these hands which were frisking their way onto his skin. Bucking his hips upward, Makoto felt the older man’s hardness, confined by clothes. He moaned into the sensation and gripped Sousuke’s hair as the other continued tonguing his nipples. It crashed every bit of sanity that Makoto had, continuous whining out of his lips. “Mo-more…” he mewled, “again…Master.”

One word made Sousuke stop. One word made Makoto’s sense of reason to come back. One second, or maybe two seconds, Sousuke’s mouth wanted to ask something, but Makoto tugged his collar and pulled him back into a kiss. Something like “Shut up and don’t ask anything at all,” and it made the teal-eyed all curious once again. Curious about this man, yes, he knew that he was his pseudo landlord and he liked cats, but he never knew where he came from. Makoto’s always the one who was asking the questions, he just simply answered and it evolved into different topics.

The older man tried to push away the brunette from his lips, so he can ask. “Fuck it,” he thought as both were struggling, one was pulling and the other was pushing. The two rolled off the couch, Sousuke’s back on the floor and Makoto’s on top straddling him. They stared at each for a moment, then the brunette stripped off his shirt completely. He bent down and nestling on Sousuke’s neck, pecking it softly. “Touch me more,” he whispered breathlessly. The teal-eyed would have complied but-

_RING~~RING~~RING~~~ (Insert Purple Line here)_

This wasn’t the first time that he was interrupted, but he was sure as hell that Sousuke was thoroughly irritated every single time it happened. He sat up, Makoto’s still on his lap, kissing on his neck. As he reached for his cellphone, another hand stopped him, “Do you really need to answer him?”

Sousuke pressed his lips firmly onto Makoto’s, eyeing him kindly, “Yes, I need to.” The younger man put his arms around the other and waited for Sousuke to finish the call. He wanted to listen.

“It better be important, Rin,” Sousuke threatened the other man on the line.

_“Hey, are you still at Makoto’s?”_

_“Yes. What’s up?”_

_“Get out of there! He’s dangerous.”_

_“What makes you say that?”_

_“Trust me on this one.”_

_“Why should-”_

_“Just do it!”_

Sousuke ended the call, he can still Makoto’s feel erection on his. But damn it, why would Rin warn him about this man? “God damn it!” he cursed, lapping the other’s lower lip. Makoto moaned again, his body arousing and wanting more from the older man. “Makoto…” Sousuke started, looking intently into those alluring emerald-like eyes, “I have to go somewhere.”

The younger one stayed silent for a while, refusing to answer. It was Sousuke’s turn to embrace him, he was a coward, he wanted him for so long and now he was throwing it away. But Rin’s instincts had never been wrong. He somehow feared Makoto. He was scared of the fact that he doesn’t know anything about him, that Makoto was avoiding some topics before. Makoto was his lucky charm. How could his angel be a vile being? There’s no way to explain that.

“I need you,” Makoto murmured, desperately wanting Sousuke to stay and take him. Moving his hips and rubbing his own hardness on the other.

Sousuke’s mind snapped, gripping Makoto’s shoulders, and tried in all his might to make the other cease his ministrations. He didn’t dare to look at Makoto’s face. He just stood up and took his things, “Sorry, Makoto, but-”

“Not tonight, right?” finished the other.

“Yeah,” he replied and walked straight towards the door.

The brunette didn’t move an inch after the sound of the closing. He was heartbroken. Of course, it happened before. His previous masters would use him as they please and toss him like a piece of trash afterwards. He thought his new master was far beyond them. But there was no way back, if Sousuke made his third wish, he’ll be trapped again. He doesn’t want to. He had fallen deep into the abyss. His body was aching for his touch even more, especially after leaving him like this.

He can feel the heat inside his body bursting for release. So, he undressed, removing every piece of clothing on him. He sat on the floor, opening his legs wide, knees bent as he imagined his master in front of him, looking at him with those devilish teal eyes. He reached down slowly, teasingly, passing by his left nub, pinching and squeezing it, remembering the feel of Sousuke’s tongue on him a while ago. He was damn right, he was sensitive there. He would’ve come already if the other’s tongue lingered on. His left hand advanced on his painful shaft, nudging the head with beads of precum. “F-fuck me,” he moaned as he made his right fingers slick with his saliva and rimmed his entrance. A hiss escaped from his mouth when he put two fingers, the pain subsided and was replaced with ecstasy when he found his spot. Rubbing it repeatedly while his other hand was squeezing and pumping his cock, “Sou-sousuke…unfff….Sousuke,” he cried his name. It drew out longer than he expected, so he hasten his actions, fisting his erection and thrusting his fingers at the same time. The sensation pooled on his stomach. He stopped, his body shivered, thoroughly undone. His pants echoed in the entire apartment. His cum on the floor mixed with sweat, Makoto caught his breath.

“How stupid of me. I fell in love with my master, again,” he complained. He let himself fell on the cold floor, taking a fetal position and let his tears run down his cheeks. He poured every emotion surging inside him on those tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I'm already writing the next one. ^_^


	7. Wanting and Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I couldn't update this week. Oh, i'm sorry about the previous chapter. [Am I really? Hmmm...]  
> Anyways, this one has no beta. XD

It had been more than a week. Sousuke can’t believe that he hadn’t talked to Makoto after leaving him that night. He didn’t have the balls to do so. He was stupid; a one big bastard. He attempted knocking on his door the next day, but was absolutely driven back when by the thought of seeing a mad expression or a lonely one from his angel. He didn’t think that he was dangerous. He didn’t want to believe that this guy was one of the sirens that were rumored in their town for killing fishermen over the years.

He shifted on his sheets, and just stared deeply at the shell that he took the day before Makoto popped out of his life on his table. The emeralds, he thought, sparkled like Makoto’s eyes, “You’re not as menacing as those creatures, right?”

* * *

 

Rin told him last week at his apartment on why he suddenly called, he remembered such legends in their town that told about sirens, a wish-granting creature that will take something in exchange after a person’s three wishes. Sousuke thought it was completely absurd until his best friend took out something familiar. Even though it had a different shape, it was a pale gray cockle shell with sapphire jewels. “I got it when I was ten, wished something from it twice and it came true. Then, those legends start spreading like crazy. I never wished for the third one, besides I didn’t how many wishes it can grant.”

“Do you seriously believe that such creatures exist?” the teal-eyed asked.

“I remember my father telling me that he saw a siren once, she was rather beautiful and entirely breathtaking,” the red head answered, staring at the object on his table. “I just wanted to warn you just in case. I cannot guarantee that what I’ve told you is a fact. They were mythical beings and utterly unexplainable. I’m sorry.”

Everything came flooding back in Sousuke’s memories, most of the good things happened when Makoto arrived next door. That’s why he considered him as a good luck charm. He didn’t want to believe such a thing, not until his angel told the truth. What Rin had said were just legends, no facts backing them up. He would bet his life that Makoto was of no threat at all. He was just Makoto, his brightly smiling angel.

“Thanks for the heads up. I’ll keep that in mind, but I will never classify him as a siren, he might be of another,” Sousuke said, standing up from his seat and walked out of Rin’s front door.

* * *

 

The teal-eyed rolled off his bed and went straight to his tiny kitchen and whipped something up in minutes. It was already past six in the evening, he was sure Makoto will be leaving before seven. Sousuke rushed out of his unit and knocked at Makoto’s door. He swallowed hard when the door slowly opened, Makoto peeking out.

Green curious eyes turned empty when Makoto saw Sousuke at his door, looking down and holding a container on his right hand. Scratching his head, Sousuke started, “I’m really sorry about last time. I – uh, I uhm…”

The door opened completely with Makoto stepping out of his unit. He softly cupped the older man’s cheeks, and the other lifted his head up, seeing a calm expression, a tinge of pink visible on the younger one’s cheeks, “I was waiting, you know?”

Sousuke can’t help himself, pulling Makoto closely on him, feeling his form and smelling the enticing scent emanating from his angel. He engulfed himself with the feeling, ignoring Rin’s warning like he should have last week. His free hand caressed the younger one muscled back, lazing it a little bit lower than usual.

It lasted for minutes, but brunette backed off, “I- uhm, I’m really happy that you finally talked to me again.” He beamed his usual weapon, “But I have to be at the shop a bit earlier since Nagisa won’t be around tonight.”

“Oh, uhm, just eat this before you go then,” Sousuke handed the food to the brunette.

Makoto gladly accepted it, “Yeah sure. Thanks a lot!” Stepping a little closer, he leaned for a soft peck, “I’ll call you later if it’s alright.”

The older man nodded and Makoto went inside his apartment. Sousuke stayed there for a while staring at the closed door, hoping that Makoto would come out soon, so he can walk him to the restaurant. He still felt guilty about leaving Makoto that night when everything was going smoothly between them.

He doesn’t know how it happened, but it was too fast. Makoto suddenly rushed out and pulled him inside, the two almost tripping in the hallway. “On second thought, I’ll just apologize to Aunt Mika later,” the brunette said, inviting him closer. Sousuke pressed his angel lightly on wall, all senses becoming a blur. He just wanted to feel Makoto, nothing else. The brunette cupped his cheeks in while the other snaked his hands on the other’s hips, feeling the exposed skin. He pressed his lips harder, waiting for permission. The younger one parted his lips, moaning in delight by the sweet taste of Sousuke’s tongue inside him. They didn’t know how long it lasted; both broke their contact when the god damned air was needed.

“Sousuke…” Makoto whispered, encircling his arms around the older man.

“What is it?” asked the teal-eyed.

“Walk me to the restaurant or perhaps you can just,” Makoto paused, thinking if he should invite him later, “no, forget it.”

Sousuke was irked by it, whispering his deep voice on the other’s sensitive ears, “Tell me anything, Makoto. Anything…”

The brunette wanted to sniffle or something, but he was so happy, he wanted him again tonight. Cuddling can be an alternative, right? “Are we still going to the resort tomorrow?”

Sousuke mentally punched himself, he totally forgot about the lottery prize before. He was too worried about what he did. He faced his angel, green sparkling eyes stared back at him, and pressed their foreheads together. “If you still want to go with me, then we can still go. I haven’t canceled the reservation.”

“Then,” Makoto smiled, he can’t explain it, but if his master still wants to be with him, the he’ll oblige no matter what, “I would go with you.”

“Then pack your things later,” the older man replied. “We’ll go there after lunch.”

Makoto nodded and looked at his wall clock, “Ack! I have to go now.”

Sousuke let go of Makoto. The brunette then handed him the keys to his apartment, “I know it’s sudden, but will you stay here and wait for me until I come back?”

It was Sousuke’s turn to blush, he felt his cheeks and ears burn for some reason. Taking the keys from the brunette, he answered with a smirk, “If you insist I don’t mind waiting for you in bed.”

“You can do that,” the brunette agreed, stealing a kiss from Sousuke and walking out of the door. “I’ll see you later.”

The teal-eyed was sneering at the thought, he can just make up for what he did tenfold. He went back to lock his apartment and a sudden realization struck him. He was supposed to walk Makoto to the restaurant. It was completely erased from his memory when Makoto suggested that he could stay at his place. “Stupid Sousuke,” he complained as he headed back inside and put the food in the fridge.

* * *

 

It was already midnight when Makoto arrived, he only gave Sousuke his spare keys, so he could still go inside just in case the teal-eyed fell asleep on the couch or something. He went by the leaving room and he found no one. He was disappointed, getting his hopes up again. So, he decided to take a shower to shrug it off something. As he finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and strolled to his bedroom.

He was surprised by a low whistle, “Damn, you look so fine like that.”

Makoto felt very self-conscious at the moment, his bare skin trickling with water. He wanted to cover himself quickly. Well, he had seen Sousuke naked for a couple of times by accident and even imagined him while touching himself, but he was entirely not confident in his position right now. He ran towards his closet, expecting to grab on some clothes, however, he was forcefully tugged by strong arms on the waist. Makoto landed on the older man’s lap, shivering as he felt warm lips grazing on his back with occasional licking. “A-ahhh… unff, Sousuke…” he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. He felt Sousuke’s hand caressing in between his parted thighs as his neck was sucked ‘til it almost bled.

“Sousuke…” he started, “Not tonight, please.”

“Hmmm?” replied the other, lapping his tongue on his mark.

“But this really, aaahhh, f-feels sooo good,” Makoto’s having a hard time talking.

“What do you want then?” quizzed Sousuke, moving his hand on the other’s hip.

“Cu-cuddle,” the brunette answered, “I just want to cuddle. And I want to get some clothes.”

The older man snickered on Makoto’s neck, “Fine, but no clothes for you.”

Makoto turned around, blushing hard, “What? Why?”

“Because I really wanted you tonight,” he retorted, yanking the brunette on the bed. “Come on,” he invited as Makoto landed on top of him, naked and all. He fondled the other’s muscular behind, but was swatted away when the other rolled off him, pulling the blanket and covering himself into a cocoon.

Sousuke went closer and embraced the man in a cocoon, annoyed by the blanket. He cannot feel Makoto’s body at all, “Makoto, please?”

“Please what?” the brunette answered. The teal-eyed snickered, his angel was obviously pouting and he wanted to see it so bad.

“It’s cold you know,” he whispered, sensing the rise of Makoto’s burning skin. He removed all his clothes and went back on embracing the brunette, nuzzling his neck this time and wanting to mark one more time.

Makoto tossed around and the cocoon was gone. The older man pulled the blanket on both of them, “Makoto…”

“Hmm?” answered the other, nestling his lips just below Sousuke’s jaw, hand firmly pressed on the other’s skin.

“I love you.”


	8. Temporary Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries in corner* I just realized that there was no Free! episode this week and even next week! *sobs*  
> As always, I don't have any beta so grammar errors are a given.  
> Please enjoy. XD

What happened last night kept playing on Makoto’s mind. They kissed ‘til they fell asleep with Makoto being comfortable on Sousuke’s chest. And the most important memory of that was that his master told Makoto that he loved him. In the hundreds of years that he lived, none of his masters adored him as much as Sousuke. It gave him such joy that he considered telling him the truth, but not now. He didn't want to ruin this moment yet. However, he will have to tell Sousuke somehow.

“Makoto…”

The brunette heard Sousuke called him, but he was ignoring it. His current position was way too comfortable. Besides, he was so tired because he kept on waking up every hour to see if this was a reality and not just a delusion made by his lovesick mind.

“Makoto…”

He ignored his call once again. Makoto pretended to be sleeping soundly, his head resting on Sousuke’s shoulders for a while now and his hand was interlaced with the other.

Then, he felt those familiar lips brushing on his hair, “Makoto, we’re here. Stop pretending to sleep.”

The younger man sat up, slowly opening his eyes and yawning, “I was really tired, you know.”

Sousuke stood up and took their bags from the upper compartment. They traveled for almost two hours to get to the next town. The teal-eyed watched Makoto’s blinking eyes as if he really fell asleep, “I don’t think it was my fault that you were tired.”

The brunette shot a glance back at him. “Obviously, it was your fault! Saying you love me out of the blue is not fair at all! I never saw that coming, human!” Makoto’s inner consciousness ranted.

Sousuke got the message and leaned forward for soft peck on the other. He snickered when a tinge of pink engulfed the brunette’s entire face. “You’re really cute like that,” he commented.

Makoto quickly snatched his bag from the older man and walked out of the tube. He was still embarrassed about it. Everything was going on a different direction; he didn't know how to handle this. Before, they were just flirting or just being casual. However, today was a little bit…

“Why the hell are you embarrassed all of sudden?” Sousuke clasp their hands together and pulled the other towards the exit. “Let’s go, if we miss the coach, we’ll have to wait for another hour.”

Makoto just nodded and followed Sousuke’s lead while keep his head low to hide his rose-colored face.

Luckily, they were able to catch the coach going to the hotel. Upon arriving, Makoto was inundated by the view around the resort. It was spectacular, the mountain slopes shimmered and the trees danced with the wind.

“First time here, Makoto?” asked the teal-eyed.

“Yeah,” Makoto answered, “the view was quite different from where I’m from.”

“Hmmm, so where were you from anyway?” another question came from the older man.

“From a different town, near the sea,” Makoto plainly answered. He needed to avoid any of these questions or else, he might slip up. “Why don’t we check in already, Sousuke-kun?”

The older man agreed and both entered the hotel. They approached one of the receptionists and Sousuke was asked to fill out some papers before they were assisted by a hotel attendant. Their room was located in the sixth floor. Both were amazed at how beautiful their room was. It was way too big for too people. In Sousuke’s opinion ten or maybe twenty can stay here. They stepped in where the dining area was and Makoto took a peek and slid open one of the doors. There was a balcony overlooking the mountain, having a table and two chairs for relaxation.

“You sure this is our room?” Sousuke asked the attendant.

“Yes, most of our guests who won the lottery in different town get this type of room. It is a part of our month-long grand opening promo,” replied the lady. “If you have other concerns, please don’t hesitate to call our attention.”

“Uh, wait, there’s only one bed in here,” Makoto raised his hand after peeking on the room to their right.

“Oh, yes, well, since the name sounded like a girl, we thought,” the attendant looked panicked, “we can just ask for a change of room if you would like.”

“It doesn't matter. This room is just fine, right Makoto?” Sousuke smiled at Makoto, but the other knew it was trouble.

“Then, let me just remind you that dinner will start at six and will last until ten. Please call the front desk an hour before, so we can prepare your meal,” she strolled out of the room. Before closing the door she told both guests, “Please enjoy your stay here!”

The two changed into their respective yukatas. Makoto went to the balcony and admired the view. Fall was approaching fast, some of the trees started to wither. “Last month, it was just summer,” he thought. “How long will I able to keep this up?”

An hour later, they were served some tea and snacks. While they were enjoying the treat, Sousuke asked the younger one on what he wanted to do. Makoto answered that he just wanted to relax in the bath since he lacked some sleep from last night.

The two of them were informed about the private onsen included in their package. Sousuke was definitely looking forward to it, they washed and scrubbed themselves fast. When they were supposed to go inside the bath, they went outside instead. The teal-eyed whistled, their room definitely had a gorgeous view already and now their very own onsen faced a valley where the sun was setting.

Makoto got in first, adjusting to the warm temperature permeating his body, staying near the edge. The teal-eyed followed, eyes fixed on the back radiating with the sun’s rays facing him. Sousuke moved forward, encircling his arms on the other’s waste and let his lips roam on Makoto’s skin, slowly nibbling and nipping his traps.  
The brunette shivered under his caresses, especially when one of his hands started pumping Makoto’s cock. “Ahhh..Sou.”

“I’ve already told you, I want you, right?” his deep voice whispered onto the brunette’s ear, biting it. “Up, and bend over the edge.”

“But, Sousuke-kun…”

“Do it,” the older man commanded.

Makoto did what he was told, bending over the edge. He writhed in pleasure when he felt a wet muscle swiping around his entrance, his glutes being fondled with both hands. The brunette wanted to grab onto something, but opted to scratch the surface instead. He can barely stifle his moan, but they were outside and to hell with embarrassment.

Sousuke palmed the brunette’s ass, pushing it apart, like he was playing with it. He nudged again and licked, forcing his tongue inside Makoto. He flicked the tip of his tongue repeatedly, eliciting lovely mewls from the younger man. The older man pecked his ass cheeks and bit it once or twice, sucking the skin until it bled, deep pink marks lighting some fire in Sousuke. One hand snaked in between the brunette’s legs and found his dick, stroking, putting some pressure on the slit with his thumb. His tongue did longer laps and gone lower, kissing and sucking the other’s balls.

Makoto muttered incorrigibly and bucked his hips higher, wiggling for more. He glanced little and met Sousuke’s eyes. “More…” he mouthed.

“It’ll hurt, we don’t have-”

“Don’t care, your fingers,” the brunette pulled the older man’s hand and sucked the fingers ‘til they’re slick.

Makoto yelped when one finger slid his hole, breathing deeply to ease the pain. The finger rubbed back and forth in an irregular rhythm, searching for that one special spot. His breath hitches when another finger joined, scissoring his insides. Seconds later, the pain subsided, the sensation was replaced was sheer pleasure when Sousuke pushed deeper, brushing and putting pressure on a surface. It gave the brunette a guttural whine. The younger man’s hips started pushing back onto the finger voraciously, fucking himself with it.

“Greedy, aren’t we?” said the older man, “How do you want it, Makoto?”

Sousuke’s voice made the brunette’s cock even harder, “Your cock. Fuck me with your cock, Sousuke,” pointing at the bottle of oil on the other side of the bath.

“Now, how on earth did this appear all of a sudden,” he thought, reaching for the bottle. “Nah, fuck it.”

The brunette felt his master’s dick hard against the curve of his ass, making his muscles quake. Sousuke’s throbbing dick was wet of precum. Putting his hands immediately on Makoto’s hips, he slid his slicked erection, all of his sanity ruptured. He slammed in one rough push, making both groan in satisfaction. Rolling his hips deeper, he felt Makoto’s insides clench around his dick, pulling him more. He let out harsh growls, “Good, fucking good, Makoto.”

Makoto wailed and rocks his hips back against Sousuke, the older man’s cock brushing sharply onto a bundle of nerves, hardly scraping it. The speed of thrusts intensified, getting more erractic and arrhythmic. Sousuke pulled up the brunette by his shoulders, upright against his chest. He cupped Makoto’s chin with his free hand and turned it to him, kissing and licking his lips. “Mine, just mine,” the teal-eyed declared.

Sousuke’s thrusts stuttered; his peak almost reached. He fondled and stroked the brunette’s abandoned length. “Come, love.”

The orgasm pooling inside the brunette bursted out, throwing his head back and screamed profanities, his dick jerking and shooting loads on his stomach. Limping back on the edge, Makoto can still feel Sousuke inside him, dragging his dick on his sweet spot over and over.

The teal-eyed iced over and shoved harder and came in a frenzied state. A minute later, Sousuke pulled out, watching his own cum dripped from Makoto’s hole down to his thighs. Once again, he closed their proximity, putting his arms around the younger one’s waist and kissing the flushed back of his neck.

“Yours,” the teal-eyed heard the brunette faintly.

* * *

 

Forest green eyes opened due to sun’s rays. He tried to get up, but he wrapped with such strong arms, he didn’t dare to break free. He just slid closer and watched Sousuke’s sleeping face, remembering what happened yesterday. After what they did in the bath, they just casually returned to their room and asked for dinner to be prepared. Furthermore, they had sex again and not just once.

Makoto felt his cheeks burn up and planted his face on Sousuke’s neck. His joy cannot be compared to anything at the moment. He planted soft kisses on the older one’s neck and whispered, “I love you.” Then onto his lips, “I love you” and further up on his forehead.

“I love you too,” the brunette was alarmed by his master’s unexpected reply. He stared at Sousuke’s face and eventually his lids opened. “G’ Morning,” Sousuke greeted, snaking his fingers on Makoto’s lower back.

The brunette gasped, “Hey!” and slapped the hand away. For heaven’s sake, his back already felt like a boulder, how can he want Makoto again this early? “Eh, early?” he searched for a clock and found one on a wall. It was nearly twelve and they have to check out in an hour.

Makoto shoved Sousuke away when his stomach grumbled in hunger. He convinced the older man to dress up so they can still avail their free breakfast and called the front desk. Fortunately, the receptionist granted Makoto’s request. He hurriedly prepped his clothed and wanted to kick Sousuke off the bed for not getting up or for not moving at all.

“I’m tired, you know,” said the teal-eyed.

“And my ass is sore from what you did, you beast!” Makoto retorted, pulling the older man off the bed, wincing in pain.

“Tsk, you loved it.”

“We both did. Now, move your ass or -” Makoto stopped midway when he heard a knock on the door. He let the lady in to set the table with their meal. After a while, he went back and lost his temper when Sousuke rolled back and snuggled a pillow. Oh, how he wished he can materialize ice cold water right now and pour it on his lazy-ass master. On the contrary, he couldn't do such a thing and just sighed.

* * *

 

It was half past three in the afternoon when they reached the Iwatobi station. Sousuke suggested that they visit and chill by the ocean first before going home. The brunette was totally hesitant about it because his legs would immediately turn back into a tail when touched by seawater. He was about to resist and connoted to go home, but his master smiled brightly at him for the first time, so he wouldn’t dare say no to it.

It took around ten minutes to walk from the station to the beach. When they were onshore, the older man kicked his shoes and rolled his pants up, strolling to sparkling water. The brunette just stayed in his place.

“How many wishes were left?” asked the teal-eyed, walking towards his bag, scrimmaging for something.

“Huh?” Makoto feigned ignorance on the question, cold sweat drizzled from his forehead. “Wait, no, not yet,” he thought in terror.

“I said, how many wished do I still have?” asked Sousuke, pulling a familiar onyx-colored conch shell with emerald jewels. The teal-eyed stood up and approached the brunette. “Makoto, just who are you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there~♥  
> Thank you for reading. XD


	9. It’s possible, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, this is unbeta'ed. I'll ask my bff to read the whole thing (as she doesn't read ongoing fics) and let her beta it.  
> Next, I apologize for not updating last week, I had language proficiency mock exams. [Honestly, I'm nervous about it since I'll be taking it this coming December.]  
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy the last chapter. ♥

Over the years, the merpeople were regarded as mythological beings. Being half human and half fish, the human race thought they were monstrous creatures, eating children’s flesh or seducing men towards their demise. However, these folks were peace lovers and had their own civilization in the deep, around 10,000 kilometers below or even deeper. Unlike the human race with different countries on land, they had five regions known as “Walls” which can be as large an entire continent. Each region is guarded by a High Priest. These guardians followed the direct orders of the King, residing in the deepest part of the ocean.

They live in peace for several hundred years until the untimely death of their beloved ruler. With no offspring, no one can continue the royal bloodline, thus making the High Priests the lone sovereign of the Walls. The five priests had an ordinance that no one in their regions should approach any land dwellers as they believed that they were dangerous since they hunt sea creatures for food.

One day, a priestess named Miho, disregarded their rule out of curiosity and accidentally met a land dweller. During their time together, she fell in love. When Miho learned the spell for human legs, she immediately went to visit the man. Unfortunately, she learned that the man was married to another human and was telling his wife about her, laughing as he insulted her fish-like tail. This made her blood boil and she saw darkness. She lunged at the man and tear out his heart, crushing it with her own hands. She didn’t bother killing the wife and just walked out of the house. Upon returning to the Wall, she was blocked by the other four, sealing her movements and throwing her in a cave where the light never penetrates.

“Why did you do it, Miho?” asked the green-eyed priest, he admired the priestess since he was young and was heart-broken that his teacher had fallen like this.

“Curiosity, Makoto. All my life I stayed underwater. The more I stay here, the more curious I become about what’s above us,” replied the shackled mermaid. “When I finally made contact with a human, I was really happy. I even went through great heights just to find a piece of tablet where the incantation for human legs was inscribed.”

“I know,” answered Makoto, “you even went to the forbidden valley just to find it.”

“Yes, for what?” she laughed while tears stream down her cheeks, “I learned it so I can stay with that cursed human! Alas, I was wrong! I am a fool!”

“Humans have their own way of thinking,” told the younger one. “Also, I don’t think they’re all like that.”

The older one laughed hard, “How naïve can you get, Makoto? Go ahead, learn that spell. Oh, I had an idea! Let all of our people know that spell and let’s go up there and find out if these humans are worth their lives or not!”

Makoto left the cave and went to meet the other three. They all manage to learn the spell, but only one had the courage to surface above. Ai barely managed to escape these awful land dwellers. He remembered Makoto’s words and did not do any harm against them even though, he was almost skewered by these savages.

Another century had passed. A rebellion started under the rule of Ai and forced the other priests to step down as governors of the Wall. Makoto then decided to seek out his teacher for help, but found no one in the cave. The next thing he felt was being electrified while hearing Miho’s laugh. He struggled and was able to disarm the priestess. But she was powerful and in terms of magic, the other priests were trash. Even without her staff, she chanted a spell which enveloped the entire region. All folks inside the barrier fell under her curse, different marks carved on their backs. Slowly, each one was trapped in different shells.

“Let your soul wander in the depths of that tiny object for eternity. When a human manages to summon you, entertain them and give them whatever they want. Their wishes are absolute, but only three can be granted. After the third, you will end your master’s life and let them face their own greed in hell!” Miho commanded as she watched the folks being sucked up one by one.

Makoto, together with his sapphire-eyed and blonde, ruby-eyed priests used all of their remaining free magic to counter two of Miho’s commands. Instead of killing the human after the third wish, nothing will happen. And if their master wished for their freedom, the curse will vanish.

* * *

 

Makoto looked down, he can’t dare look back up and see Sousuke’s face. At this age, whatever comes out of his mouth with regards about his origins didn’t seem convincing at all. But, he just answered Sousuke’s question. He told him the truth.

“So,” his master started, “you’re telling me that you’re not going to kill me or anything after the third wish?” He didn’t care about the other details.

“Yes.”

“And you’re not a siren?” he continued.

“Yes. The rumored siren here in your town was probably Miho or maybe some of her followers who despised the land dwellers. They grant wishes too in exchange for the person’s life.”

“Good.” The older man sighed, sitting down on the sand, “Come here, Makoto,” waving to get the younger one’s attention.

The green-eyed just stared at Sousuke. The older one invited him once again and Makoto paced himself to where Sousuke is. He was pulled down to sit beside his master.

“Hmm,” the teal-eyed smiled, “going back to my first question, how many wishes are left?”

“Two,” Makoto replied, hugging his legs and burying his face on his knees, “I already fell for you when you wished the second one, so it’s invalid.” Tinges of creeping on his face all the way to his ears, he heard Sousuke snorted.

There’s silence for almost half an hour. Makoto didn’t know if it’s good or not. They just sat there and did nothing, but listen to waves crashing with each other. The green-eyed didn’t want this to end. He wanted to be with Sousuke more, he just prayed that the older man will never make wishes any further.

The teal-eyed broke the deafening stillness, “Next question, Makoto.”

“Just ask, Sousuke-kun,” the younger one replied. He already told him everything, what else does his master wanted to know.

“Sousuke’s fine, you know,” he commented. “I reckon that you have vitality of an immortal or something like that, right?” he told the brunette and Makoto nodded. “Then, I wish that I’ll be meeting you on my next life too and any time after that.”

The waves crashed even harder and the wind blew harsher, a somewhat greenish light emanated from the brunette. Makoto lifted his face, “Wouldn’t it be better if you asked for eternal youth instead?”

Sousuke smirked, pressing his forehead onto the other, “Wouldn’t it be more interesting if I’ll be reborn and fall for you all over again?”

Makoto’s cheeks became even redder, if that’s possible. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his master. He’s afraid of what’s coming next. He cupped Sousuke’s face with both hands and pressed his lips softly onto his. He needed to feel Sousuke’s lips for the last time or until he meets him again.

“I’ll have my third wish now, Makoto,” said the older man, grazing his lips on the younger one’s chin down to his neck. He looked up when he felt warm tears flowing from the brunette’s beautiful eyes, “Why are you crying, Makoto?”

Makoto wiped off his tears, but continued sobbing, “How can I not? This is your last wish and that means the end for me.”

Sousuke can’t help but laugh and the other shot him with a deathly glare, though he in his point of view, that glare was kind of sexy instead. “I wish your freedom from whatever curse you have,” he uttered bluntly.

The brunette’s eyes widened and shook his head as he wanted to confirm Sousuke’s third wish. The older man smiled back and one by one, the emeralds on the shell bursted until the entire onyx shell cracked into pieces. The remaining bits of the jewel reformed on Makoto’s right ear, forming a marked jewel. Makoto can’t believe it, all of his previous masters never intended of freeing him because they just wanted wealth and power. But this man, he just wished for his freedom.

Sousuke kissed Makoto’s forehead and noticed some unknown writing inside the brunette’s earring, but decided to ask next time. Besides, they have all the time in the world.

Sousuke stood up, dusting off some of the sand on his pants and helped Makoto up. He gestured to stroll down the other side of the beach.

“Why are we going there?” asked the brunette.

“We’ll swim of course!” replied the other, flashing a smile as he pulled the younger one and stormed on the other side of the beach. It is a place where Sousuke used to swim when he was younger since it was hidden, you have to go through a formed entrance.

He let Makoto enter first and then followed. It was gorgeous as always, commented the teal-eyed. Makoto was astonished by it, there was a small shore with white sparkling sand, the water was quite shallow but the deeper part passed through another hole leading to the ocean outside. The brunette flashed his undying bright smile and let the older man know that he loved the place. He then removed his clothes.

“Eh? Why are you -”

“I thought you wanted to see my tail. I would look weird if I have my shirt on, right?” answered the brunette.

Sousuke became stiff. Makoto was slightly far away and stark naked on all his glory. He wanted to touch him so bad, but that would ruin the moment. He was also curious about Makoto’s tail and wondered how it would look.

Makoto sat down, half of his body in the water. Sousuke noticed a somewhat black and white tail, similar to an orca, but the water blurred it. The older man just watched Makoto being all hot and magical at the same time.

The brunette bit his lip, gesturing his index finger and inviting Sousuke to join him, “I thought we’re going to swim?”

Sousuke had an outrageous thought and mentally slapped himself. He undressed down to nothing and joined the ravishing merman. As he approached him, he pulled quickly into the deeper part. They swam for minutes, touching and kissing one another underwater.

When surfaced Sousuke blurted out his ridiculous question, “Makoto, how can I have sex with a merman?”

Makoto pushed his hair back and sneering, “I’m free and I’m not bound to answer that question,” swimming away from Sousuke.

The older man followed, but the merman was faster, “It’s possible, right?”

Makoto swam back to Sousuke in a second and pecked his lips, flashing his oh-so-bright-like-sunshine smile suggestively.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all the hits, kudos, bookmarks and comments!  
> I haven't written a chaptered fic for a long time and I was really happy I managed to finish this one.  
> And I have another waiting to be written.♥  
> Again thank you! *does a 90-degree bow*♥♥♥  
> Bonus chapter will be up as part of the SouMako week.  
> I'll have to catch up with it. XD
> 
> @mamamiya04 - I hope you're happy with it!♥


End file.
